


On The Run

by Lizardbows68



Category: Haikyuu!!, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mild Blood, One Shot, The OC isn't that important though, You don't have to watch ajin:de-human to read this, ajin au, he's merely mentioned and it's really just a gas station owner btu whatever, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbows68/pseuds/Lizardbows68
Summary: Hinata and Daichi are on the run to their new lives.





	On The Run

He ran, he ran and ran, his legs aching and threatening to give out from under him.

Hinata didn't know how he was going to escape them, they're following him. God, he should've watched out for the car. He spots Daichi with Sugawara and Asahi ahead of him. He was hesitant to call out before he remembered the conversation with Daichi the day before.

-

"I still don't understand why people hate Ajin so much. They don't do anything. Even a rational adult like my teacher thought they were a danger to society and I thought she'd at least understand! It's unfair to them, they've tried so hard to fit in so what's the harm in that?" Hinata ranted on to Daichi and the others.

"Are you serious Hinata? They only try to fit in so they can kill us! They're obviously dangerous and you shouldn't believe that they even have an ounce of good in their bodies!" Tobio grunted and plucked the ginger's nose.

Shouyo's nose scrunched up instinctually then in anger.

"You of all people should know, King of the Court!" He hissed out, not missing the flinch and anger that spread across the raven haired's body,even as he stormed out the gym.

-

"Daichi! Daichi help me!"

Daichi turns, raising an eyebrow, confused as to how the ginger had found him and the other third years. "What is it, Hinata?" Daichi's eyes widen at the sight before him. Hinata's eyes were frantic and there were tears sliding down his face, cutting through the blood from a once there crack in his head.

"They're after me Daichi! They know and I should've- I didn't- The car- they know and they're after me- please help me I don't want to be taken away!" He's crying and stumbling over his words, bloody hands gripping Daichi's shirt.

Daichi pushes Hinata away from him gently, and looks into his eyes.

"We have to move fast. I've got my dad's truck- we'll go to your place and mine, and then we have to leave. We can't waste any time, do you understand?"

He nods but then his eyes widen as he loooks behind Daichi, back into the equally wide eyes of Suga and Asahi Daichi turns around to look at them.

"Please. Don't say anything, don't tell anyone." Brown eyes stared pleadingly at the other two, fear draining the brightness from them.

It was too late, the group catching up to them and flocks of police surrounding them. The police immediately swarm the two, pushing Asahi and Suga out they way and preparing to tear the two apart.

Daichi pushes Hinata behind him.

"The second you see an opening, run." Daichi whispers.

"Don't let them catch you." "Daichi, no they'll take you to the lab." Hinata stares up at him with fear

"I know." Daichi says, not looking at Hinata, eyes staring coldly at the police surrounding them.

Hinata looks at him once more before looking around as the police draw closer and begin to reach out to grab them. Hinata sees an opening and runs but he stops as he sees them grab Daichi.

He looks at the quickly approaching policeman and then back to the group on Daichi and he screams. He just screams and screams before stopping, watching them all frozen but Daichi.

"Daichi!" Hinata looks on in fear, moving to run to the older teen.

"Go, go now!" Daichi shouts, wrenching his way out of the police officers. "This won't stop them for long."

"I don't want to leave you!"

"I'll be right behind you, okay? My truck is parked down the street, it's a black pick up. Now move it!"

He furrows his brows before he takes off, searching for the truck.

Daichi follows close behind, listening closely for the sounds of the police officers beginning to move again. He spots it and he skids to a halt beside it, waiting for Daichi.

Daichi unlocks the car and jumps into the driver's seat, starting the car and peeling away from the curb the second Hinata's inside. Hinata puts his seat belt on and he wraps his arms around himself, not even fighting the tears cascading down his face.

"It'll be okay, Hinata." Daichi tries to reassure as they arrive at Hinata's house.

"I'll stay in the car. Grab whatever you need that you can carry, and nothing else."

He nods, and he creeps into the house quietly as to not wake his sleeping mother and sister. He gives them both a soft kiss upon their foreheads before wishing them a quiet farewell before he makes his way to pack. He grabs his duffel bag and stuffs clothes and another pair of shoes and his toothbrush in there along with a bar of soap and a towel before he runs back out, giving a longing look to his home.

Daichi watches from the car, lips pursed. It's not fair, Hinata is so young, and he shouldn't have to leave his home. Shouyo puts his bag into the back and gets into the left side, clutching something in his hand.

"Whatcha got there?" Daichi asks softly as he drives towards his own house.

"Family photo..."

"Ah." Daichi pauses, then reaches over to ruffle Hinata's hair, gently untangling the wild knots within his fiery hair. "I'm sorry, Hinata..."

"It's not your fault..." He replies and purses his lips. " We should get going."

"Yeah." Daichi pulls up in front of his house, and parks.

"Do you want to stay here or come with me?"

"Come with you..." Hinata asnwers, eyes darting around the darkness, the sound of sirens seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"Alright, let's go. Just be quiet, my dad is probably sleeping." Daichi says.

They walk inside, and can hear the sounds of a TV drowning out the soft snoring of Sawamura's father. Daichi checks the living room, and finds his dad asleep on the couch, breathing a sigh of relief before motioning for Hinata to follow him.

"This way." He nods and follows him quietly.

They make their way into Daichi's room, and the second he gets there he pulls out a duffel bag, already half-packed. Hinata stares down at the bag and then back to Daichi, had he already been planning to leave?

"I was ready in case," Daichi says, grabbing some extra clothes and things and shoving them in. "We always have to be careful."

He nods in understanding, and he looks around slowly. Daichi shoves the last of his things into the duffel bag and turns to Hinata.

"Ready to go?" He nods and he slowly creeps out the room and towards the door.

Daichi follows, checking the hallway before ushering Hinata back to the front door. Hinata opens the door quietly and makes his way outside. Once he's outside Daichi jogs to the truck and unlocks it.

"Come on, they've gotta be hunting us down by now." He nods and gets into the truck.

This is it. He stares out the window at the trees at anything he can in Miyagi before they leave it forever. It's not safe here for them.

"I know it's going to be hard, but we'll find our way." He turns to Daichi and nods, a small smile making its way on his face, slipping just a bit. "I'm sorry Daichi..."

"It's," Daichi's smile falters, "it's okay, Hinata. I mean, this was bound to happen someday, and for us, it happened today."

"Why...why do they hate us?"

"Because we're different and they don't understand us."

"We don't do anything though! It's always stories about how dangerous we are but I've never...I've never once seen any of our kind just...live up to those stories. That's all they are...just stories."

"Yeah well," Daichi sighs unsure whether to try and sugar coat it before deciding against the notion, "people create stigma and fear when they don't understand something, because they're afraid to understand us. But because of their fear they don't listen to us, either- and until enough people who aren't like us stand up and do something about it, well. We're stuck."

Hinata frowns and wraps his arms around himself, tiredness seeping into him.

"Go ahead and sleep, we'll stop at a motel soon." He nods slowly before he closes his eyes, letting the car lull him to sleep.

-

They arrive at the motel hours later, and Daichi shakes Hinata awake.

"Hey, Hinata, get up." He peels his eyes open and he sits up, looking around for a bit.

"Come on, we're here. If anyone asks, we're cousins on a road trip before I leave for university."

He nods and grabs his duffel bag out of the truck. Hinata quickly changes out of his bloody clothes and stuffs them into the bag.

"I'll take care of those later." Daichi says, guiding Hinata quickly to the room he got.

He nods and Hinata gets into the room, sitting on the bed. Daichi heaves a sigh, then flops down on the bed next to him, hard enough to make him bounce. Hinata giggles slightly as he bounces up a bit.

The ginger looks around the room before he deflates slowly.

"I know this is... Less than ideal," Daichi says after a moment, "but for now we need to make the best of it, okay?"

"I know. I really appreciate it Daichi. Thank you." He turns to him slowly and looks hesitant before he speaks up. "Can I hug you?"

Daichi blinks for a moment, and then his expression melts into something a little softer. "Yeah. Yeah, of course."

He hugs him and buried his face into his chest and before he knows it, he's crying.

Daichi doesn't say anything, just cradles the back of Hinata's head in one hand and rubs his back soothingly with the other.

He clutches his shirt and continues to cry, unsure why he's crying anymore.

"It's okay, it's okay, just try and calm down." Daichi murmurs.

"Daichi, I'm scared."

"Me too, but we'll stay together, okay? Neither of us have to be alone." The words are as much to comfort himself as they are for Hinata. He nods softly as Daichi continues to rub his back.

"Maybe we should both get some sleep, huh? It's been a long day."

"Yeah..." Hinata replies and he sits up slowly, going to lay beneath the covers of the other bed.

Daichi slides under the covers of his own bed, and shoots Hinata one last concerned glance before rolling over and trying to fall asleep.

Hinata stares over at the wall before he closed his eyes and letting sleep take him.

-

Daichi startled awake and sits up, looking around the room wildly. He calms down after a moment, running a hand over his face.

 _'Just a nightmare.'_ He assures himself as he gathers his thoughts.

Hinata was already up, having done what needed to be done as he sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the news.

"Hinata?"

"They've got our faces on the news. It's not long before they come to our rooms." The ginger replied, not bothering to turn to the other male.

"Then pack your things. We have to leave now."

He nods and packs his things quickly before he helps Daichi with his stuff. Daichi grabs both their duffel bags and slings them over his shoulder. "Truck. Now."

He nods and he turns to the noise outside.

"Daichi, we have to jump."

Daichi worries his lip for a second. "Alright. But be careful. If one of us gets a broken ankle we're done for."

Hinata takes his bag as he opens the window, readying himself for the fall.

"We could still run with the ankle, we'll just...have to die in the car to regenerate it..." Hinata grimaces and he opens the window and jumps, using his bag to break most his fall, the worst of it being a few scrapes.

Daichi jumps after him, and grabs Hinata by the back of his shirt as he sprints to the truck, eyes locked onto him with a serious glint. "Neither of us are dying for as long as we can help it, okay?"

The younger stares and nods before putting his bag into the truck, jumping in after.

Daichi starts it and pulls out, getting them into the traffic on the highway just as several police cars pull into the motel parking lot. Hinata looks out the window and sighs softly. Daichi keeps his eyes focused on the road.

His heartbeat hasn't slowed since he woke up, and he feels like he might puke.

"Daichi, are you okay? I know it's a dumb question, but I thought i should ask..."

"Yeah I... I will be. It's just a lot, which you obviously understand." Daichi laughs a bit at the end.

"We'll worry about it when we find somewhere safe, alright?"

"Alright." Hinata closes his eyes for a bit, but opens them with the images of what could happen if they got caught.

"Hinata? Everything alright?" "I'm fine...just antsy..."

He replies, deciding to stay awake for the rest of the ride.

Daichi hums in response, not really believing him, but decided to drop it. Hinata will come to him when he's ready.

"Keep an eye out for somewhere to stop. We need food and gas, and I need to pee." Hinata nods and searches, a few minutes after, he points out a gas station.

Daichi pulls over, and hands Hinata some money.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom and then get gas. Go grab some food for us, and make sure one thing is healthy. Water bottles too."

Shouyo nods and he goes in, noticing no one else was really there.

Daichi is quick in the bathroom and quick to fill up the gas. He pays quickly and gets back into the truck, ready to start the ignition as soon as Hinata gets back.

-

Hinata thanks the gas station owner as he walks to the truck with four bags full of food and water, a smile on his face.

Daichi smiles, partially out of relief when he sees Hinata is okay, and from the fact that Hinata is smiling too.

Hinata sets the bags into the back and explains how the owner saw his face on the tv and assured him that he'd be fine as he was an ajin too, telling him to take as much as he needed without paying.

"Thats.. That's good. I hope he'll be okay, too." Daichi shoots a grateful look at the store owner through the window, then starts the engine and drives away.

"Me too." Hinata makes sure things are secure as they drive off. "Can you grab a water bottle for me, please?"

He nods and grabs a bottle opening it and handing it to Daichi.

"Thanks," Daichi takes a few big gulps.

Hinata nods and looks ahead, growing antsy once again as they begin their trip to freedom once more.

-

Hinata looked around the airport, anxiety eating away at him.

Daichi heaves a sigh of relief as they pass the sign directing them to the 'vip' passenger area.  They're not safe yet, but the vip passenger seats are reserved specifically for ajin.

"This is it Daichi."

"We're gonna make it out of here, Hinata. We have a chance."

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Are you?"

"Have to be. On to our new lives." Hinata says before he sits down.

"On to our new lives, huh? What is this? A movie?" Daichi says, a huff of amusement breaking from his mouth.

Hinata snorts softly and grins. "Hush you."

Daichi laughs, ruffling Hinata's hair.

 _'Who knows, maybe one day, our story could be told through a film.'_ Daichi thinks before he turns his attention back to the smaller male.

Hinata's grinning and he smiles fondly at Daichi before hugging him.

Daichi hugs back. "This is it."

"This is it." Hinata echoes with a nod and he may be scared, but he knows they'll make it through it.

Daichi grabs Hinata's hand and squeezes it comfortingly as the plane takes off. They'll make it, one way or another.

They surely will.

-


End file.
